La sangre siempre sera la sangre
by Samanta Black
Summary: Aunque ella no fuera James, Remus o Peter, aunque ella ni siquiera fuera su amiga, en ese momento lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Porque ella sabia lo que era perder a un hermano. Porque la sangre siempre seria la sangre y eso era algo que Sirius Black y Lily Evans sabían mejor que nadie. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje preferido" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

___Este fic participa en el reto "____Tu personaje preferido" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

* * *

**La sangre siempre sera la sangre.**

Escondida entre las sombras, ella lo observa. Lo ve, en aquella aula abandonada, desquitarse de su frustración. Lo ve arrojar cosas, romper muebles, lastimarse los puños con cada golpe que le pega a la pared. Lo ve darle tragos a la botella de wiski de fuego que ha sacado de quien sabe dónde. Lo ve arrojar la botella a lo lejos. Ve como la botella se hace añicos, tal y como él se debe encontrar ahora mismo.

Lo ve, y sabe que como prefecta de la casa Gryffindor debería regañarlo, castigarlo, acusarlo. Pero no lo hace. Y aunque lo haga los trecientos sesenta y cuatro días del año restantes, ese día no lo hace. No lo hace porque lo entiende. Porque ella, Lily Evans, entiende mejor que nadie lo que es perder a un hermano. Lo que es perderlo por la discordia, la indiferencia, el odio, la desigualdad. Por la diferencia de ideales, de valores, de elecciones.

Porque ella entiende lo que se siente sufrir el rechazo, la separación de aquel que lleva tu misma sangre. De aquel quien siempre te había acompañado, a quien siempre habías protegido o te protegió a ti. Aquel con el que innumerables veces compartiste una sonrisa, una mirada cómplice.

Porque aunque nadie lo crea, ella entendido perfectamente cómo se sintió Sirius Black cuando Regulus le dijo lo que iba a hacer.

Y cuando Regulus Black le pidió a su hermano que lo acompañara, ella pudo ver en Sirius, lo que ni siquiera James había podido, a pesar de lo mucho que se conocían. Ella pudo ver el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia por no poder hacer algo. Aquellos mismos sentimientos que reflejaron los ojos grises del menor de los Black, cuando Sirius ocultó su expresión en una mirada de desprecio, de odio, de rencor.

Y sabía que estaba mal haberlo seguido hasta allí, pero aunque ella no podría emendar eso que se había roto entre los dos hermanos, sabía que Sirius la necesitaría mucho más de lo que jamás reconocería. Porque aunque ella no fuera James, su hermano "postizo", aunque ella no fuera Remus o Peter, los que siempre habían estado allí para él, aunque ella ni siquiera fuera su amiga, era la única que podía entenderlo. Ella lo supo inmediatamente cuando lo vio salir corriendo de la contención de sus amigos, tal y como ella lo había hecho el día que Petunia se había alejado de ella para siempre.

Por eso, cuando lo vio derrumbarse en aquella sala vacía, no dudo en acercarse a él. Y cuando se sentó a su lado, cuando el gris tormentoso de sus ojos choco contra el verde de los de ella, Lily supo que él también lo había comprendido. Porque a veces, cuando la desesperación nos alcanza, necesitamos mucho más que unas simples palabras de ánimo, aunque estas provengan del mejor de nuestros amigos. A veces, lo único que necesitamos es alguien que nos comprenda, alguien que haya pasado por el mismo dolor y que pueda acompañarnos, aunque sea en silencio. Alguien que nos demuestre que nunca estamos solos.

Y a pesar de que a la mañana siguiente Lily Evans volvió a su eterna lucha con los Merodeadores, por esa noche, solo por esa noche, ambos decidieron olvidarlo todo. Y aunque a la mañana siguiente Sirius Black se dedicara a hacerle la vida imposible a la pelirroja, como lo hizo los seis años anteriores, esa noche, solo por esa noche, se permitió llorar ante ella. Porque aunque sabía que no podría tener mejores amigos que James, Remus y Peter, porque aunque más de una vez hubiera deseado ser un Potter de verdad, la sangre siempre seria la sangre. Y eso era algo que Sirius Black y Lily Evans sabían mejor que nadie.

* * *

**Hola! He aquí yo participando de otro reto. En fin, consistía en escribir de nuestro personaje favorito, y aunque tengo muchos, el que mas me llega es Sirius. Es un personaje que me encanta y el que mas he llorado su muerte. Mucho drama en su vida, de eso no hay duda, y he decidido plasmar uno de sus momentos mas dramáticos a mi parecer, el día en que se entero que Regulus era un mortifago. No es que me guste mucho el drama, pero últimamente se me ha dado por escribir sobre la relación de los hermanos Black, bastante tormentosa.**

**Y bueno aquí también entra Lily Evans, uno de mis personajes favoritos también, y su relación con su hermana Petunia.**

**En fin, ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusto, no les gusto? ¿Reviews?**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Sam Black.**


End file.
